Things Beast Boy can no longer do in the Tower
by phanthom theif kid
Summary: Like Skippy's list, but with Teen Titans!
1. Chapter 1

**Things Beast Boy is no longer allowed to do in Titans Tower**

**Looking for an author's note? Too bad! Waluigi… no wait, it's at the end of the story. By the way we own nothing.**

If we play Mao, I am not allowed to be chairman.

Or play.

Or know that it's happening.

I am not allowed to use the alarm system to make everyone lose The Game.

Or to Rickroll them.

I should not touch the button that makes the alarm sound. Ever.

On a related note, I am not allowed to download "Never Gonna Give You Up" to Cyborg.

I am also not allowed to download a copy of "I Wanna Be the Guy" to Cyborg's dream circuits.

Or anywhere else.

Yes, tofu may be healthier than normal hotdogs. No, this doesn't give me the right to switch them all out with tofu weenies.

I am not allowed to have a slingshot and any kind of balloon at the same time. Especially if Cyborg is the only other one in the tower.

I am not allowed to get anyone in the tower addicted to Rhythm Heaven, except maybe Cyborg.

I am not allowed to show anyone in the tower Homestuck, especially Raven or Starfire.

It isn't funny to put a whole bottle of blue food coloring in raven's tea.

Or pink food coloring, even if it is her favorite color.

It is a very bad idea to remind everyone of the above fact.

Especially if raven is in the room.

I am not to show Starfire TV tropes, or show her the Kirby nightmare fuel page.

Or tell her to access the internet.

I am not allowed to show Starfire any of the Kirby games, especially the final bosses.

I am not allowed to get anyone else to do any of the things on this list.

I am not allowed to get Larry addicted to anything, as this would change reality toward his addiction.

Larry should never see Homestuck or Kingdom Hearts

Pikmin creatures, although dangerous, are about the size of a small chicken in the real world.

No, the other titans don't want to sing the Harry Potter Puppet pals song with me.

The T-sub/ship is not "the space, ocean thingy".

No, I do _not_ have a "Timey Wimey detector", so I should stop going "ding" when there's "Stuff".

I should not try the Mythbuster's stunts on the T-Car. Cyborg is getting tired of having to rebuild it.

Yes, I can turn into an elephant. No, I can't use this to cheat at watermelon seed spitting contest.

Not allowed to put fake bunny ears on Raven while she's asleep.

No matter how durable it may seem, the T-sub/ship is not durable enough to go through a volcano. This includes ones that are inactive, and ones that are underwater. And if they're dormant.

**You may already know this, but this fic is based off the various lists on the web saying things people are no longer allowed to do in wherever they work. This fic will update whenever we can come up with enough of a chapter.**

** On a related note, we are open to suggestions. Feel free to review/pm us an idea and we may put it on the list.**

** Also, if the list gets up to 100 or so, we may pull out the best picks from the list and write mini-fics relating to them. Feel free to vote!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! This is popular!**

**Time for an update!**

**Fan suggestions:**

**Random reader:**

**32. Beast Boy: I am no longer allowed to start a game of stankball using the girls clothes.**

**I' . ****:**

**33. I am not aloud to go into Raven's room, no matter how much of an emergency it is.****  
****34. I should not tease Cyborg about not being able to do the robot.****  
****35. If, under any circumstances, I am left in the Tower alone, I will sit in the corner of my room and not move until the other Titans get back.****  
****36. I will not make fun if the way Starfire talks, or I will have to face Robin.****  
****37. Cyborg's recharge generator thingy is NOT for downloading ANY video game of ANY type.****  
****38. I will not beat Raven (or anyone else) up when they talk bad about Terra.****  
****39. I will not sing The Duck Song, no matter how many ducks I see walking near a lemonade stand.****  
****40. I will not bother Raven when she is asleep. (I still have bruises from the last time...)**

-41. I am not allowed to use the T-ship to look for cat planet.

42. If I somehow manage to find said planet, I am not allowed to bring home a few of the cats. Or any, for that matter.

43. I am not allowed in the tower alone. EVER.

44. Being on top of the tower does count as being in it.

45. I am not allowed in any form of vehicle as a llama.

46. I am not allowed to attempt to turn into a "mine turtle", whatever that is.

47. I am not allowed on the island as long as I have any number of "safety torches" exceeding zero.

48. Irken Law does not apply, and even if it did, I'm still the shortest.

49. Even if Irken law did apply, turning into a graffe does not mean I'm the "Almighty Tallest".

50. Penguin Law does not apply, so a moped is not "up for grabs" if someone sets it on fire.

51. If I do manage to get the rest of the Titans to play Rhythm Heaven, I am not allowed to say "together now" at random intervals.

52. Or non-random intervals.

53. despite the fact that the sun is in fact on fire, I am not allowed to use penguin law to claim it and every other star in the universe.

54. Even if I am actually a penguin at the time.

55. For the last time, pumpkins do, in fact, exist!

56. If somehow, Raven becomes addicted to Homestuck, I am not allowed to enter her mind and mess around with John. Or Dave. Or anyone else for that matter.

57. I am not allowed to show anyone, ever, the SCP foundation. Espescially Raven and Larry.

58. Furthermore, I am never allowed to turn into an SCP. Especially 682.

59. I am not allowed to use Control Freak's remote to enter video games. Especially first person shooters, survival horror games or Pikmin.

60. This doesn't mean I can take characters out of those games instead.

**For those of you who are wondering- numbers 48 and 49 are from Invader Zim, and 50, 53 and 54 are from a web comic called BlankIt. **

**We recommend not looking up the SCP Foundation unless you're about 14 or so. Same goes for Homestuck. **

** Anyway, we hope you liked these, and we're still taking suggestions! (Please keep them PG.) **


End file.
